rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Setsuna Sakurazaki
Setsuna Sakurazaki (桜咲 刹那, lit. Sakurazaki Setsuna) is a fictional character from the manga series, Mahou Sensei Negima! created by Ken Akamatsu. The 15th student in Japanese alphabetical order of class 2/3-A, she is a half-demon hanyō from Kyoto, sent to Mahora Academy to be the guardian of Konoka Konoe, the daughter of the Kansai Magic Association's leader. Setsuna, master of Shinmei-ryū swordsmanship, makes her a valuable ally with Negi, developing another crucial friendship and allying her as a major member of his developing magical forces. History Setsuna is a winged hanyō: the daughter of a human and a Crow Demon (yōkai). She has white wings, even though the wings of the crow tribe are supposedly black. At the start of the series, Setsuna was merely a background character as another student in the class. However, at the Kyoto trip arc, Setsuna began to gain prominence in the plot both in being from Kyoto and from her connection toward Konoka. Initially mistrusting of her true nature, Negi and Setsuna are forced to team up as their fellow students became a target by a mercenary squad of eastern mages, with Setsuna's main actions being both protecting her ojōusama and fighting against rival shinmeiryū student Tsukuyomi. While Setsuna's feelings toward Konoka are emphasized, she tried to avoid them in order to merely protect her, yet slowly gets in her good graces once again due to her intervention and the slow awakening of Konoka's own powers. After the Kyoto trip ended, Setsuna became more open toward her other allies in the class, particularly as a partner for Negi and Konoka. Konoka, in particular, insisted that 'Set-chan' call her 'Kono-chan' again, like she used to. For Setsuna though, calling Konoka only 'Ojōu-sama' is now a force of habit, and Konoka appears to have relented in this. A running gag of the series is that Setsuna has romantic feelings toward Konoka. Role in Rakenzarn She makes an appearance in Chapter 6, alongside her friends Asuna and Konoka. Setsuna is a part of Asuna's group searching for their teacher and friend, Negi and Axel respectively. The group eventually meets Axel who, from that point, joins with Kyuu's brigade. After Kyuu and his friends rescue Negi, Setsuna decides to join Kyuu's group along with Konoka and the others. She, as an active member, assists the team loyally through their journey (with such example, fighting off Zazz and Bowyer at the Lost Tower). Support In Version 2, Setsuna became a Supporter. As an Offense type, Setsuna's skill, Inatsurubi no Katama, allows her to entrap a single enemy in a lightning-forced circle and attacks the trapped enemy. What makes her attack so reliable is that it ignores enemy's evasion points, meaning her attack will NOT miss. However, Setsuna is dependent on the party member's strength, so if it's equipped to someone with weak strength (take Nina and Donald for example), her attack will be weak. But on the more physical ones (like Kanon and Axel), it will soak out tons of damages. Trivia *During Chapter 6, everyone would notice Kanon and Setsuna's voices sound exactly the same. This is actually because both of them are voiced by the same seiyu, Yu Kobayashi. *Setsuna was originally a romance option, but in Version 4, she was omitted. She retains her role as a Supporter-type party member. Category:Mahou Sensei Negima Category:Support